Mudon Jiao
Mudon Jiao (ムービン交通, ''Muodon Jiao'') or otherwise known by her nickname Blue Dragon of the South Blue (サウスブルーのブルードラゴン, Aoitatsu Minami no Umi[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?]) is the first mate of the Tyrant Pirates and is the current commander of the armada’s southern divisions. She has been named number X on the Kensei XI ranking her one of the most powerful female pirate of the south blue. Mudon originally was a marine who had rose high above several others in her class, due to the fact that she wished to reach perfection and to become a great Marine. However plans had changed for her, on the night before guarding from basic training and was being ready to go out into the world. Her classmates and she had an outburst, thus creating a massive conflict. Then it was revealed that Mudon had eaten the Puro Puro no Mi which allowed her to burn down most of the vicinities that they called home for the time being. Mudon then quickly escaped because of the marines coming and trying to dispel the fight and the riot. Since then Mudon had left the marines. After somehow coming to power in a small set of islands, which were under her control. She was attacked by Kojiro and his crew, seeing her as a way to gain more power. He offered her to become his first mate and one of the armada commanders. Mudon had seen that this was her prefect chance to get back at those who tried to get her arrested and caused the clash. Mudon then had taken a command over most of the crew members and in recent times. Kojiro hasn’t really seemed to have taken noticed of Mudon has done for his forces, so originally she had wanted to deeply impress him. But as of now, she had joined the coup against him and is just waiting for their right time to strike. But Mudon still seems to get her men in shape for whenever her and her comrades take over the Tyrant pirates. With that Mudon had earned herself an unknown bounty for such crimes as : Burning several Marine property and government buildings. Escaping arrest and then ascending to power and a few years rein over a chain of small islands. Other crimes as the leader of this island and causing a small war between her and a neighboring kingdom. Her most famous crime that had she had committed was the defeat of Vice-Admiral Necrid Bagans and Smoker whenever they had come, trying to capture her and return the islands to government rule. With this Mudon sets to become one of the co-captains of the Tyrant Pirate armada. Appearance Whenever she was first introduced Mudon had worn a long black cloak with a red cloak design. She had kept her hair up in a topknot and an ornate item in her topknot. Underneath the cloak she had worn a black body suit, with a pair of black cloth shoes and a pair of black gloves. During the per-time skip, Mudon was a shorter woman and somewhat skinner, with little muscle on her. She had short black hair, with most of her hair up in a Chinese topknot and kept her bangs off to the side of her face. She had worn a very detailed armor, on the top of her head she had a pin like ornate item that was in her topknot. She had a pair of chest plates and shoulder plates, with a yellow colored sash and an emblem of her home island. She had a skirt like tunic that went down to her knees and then a set of shin guard, tucked into a pair of steeled pointed shoes. Underneath this armor she had a red body suit and often she had worn a red cloak with the same emblem of her home island did on her sash. During the post-time skip and her current outfit, consists of a much lighter dress. She had grown taller and a bit more muscular, as her bust had grown bigger and her hair was dyed a light brown. She had kept her style the same; however the ornate item in her topknot was changed from a golden one to that of a red metal one. She now wears a pink upper top, with a lighter version of her previous armor. Under the shoulder plates, she had a red top that goes down, giving a skirt appear and going over a pair of black tights. She now seems to have jester style shoes, made of cloth and pointed at the tips of her shoes. Gallery Mudon intro .png|Mudon was she was first introduced watching the fight between Kojiro and Spike. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Pirate Category:Antagonists Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Former Marine Category:Tyrant Pirates Category:South Blue Characters Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Female Category:Swordsmen